2 por una
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Caza dos leones, dos ciervos y dos liebres y podrás casarte con la hija del jefe de la aldea, una tradición muy conocida entre la gente del mundo de piedra. ¿Fácil, no? Agrega un rival amoroso y dos cabezas de osos y veamos si todavía estás dispuesto. / SPOILERS DEL MANGA.
1. Chapter 1

**Dos por Una.**

Primera Parte.

Había sido un largo día trabajando en el barco, pero finalmente Senku notó que sí seguía explotándolos así con ese calor todos terminarían muriéndose, así que les dio el resto de la tarde libre—aunque en la noche volverían a trabajar hasta que se le diera la gana—.

Kohaku aprovechó la oportunidad para darse un baño rápido, hacer un poco de entrenamiento, y luego ir a visitar a su hermana y a su padre, solo para sorprenderse al ver en medio de la isla de la sacerdotisa a un león, una leona y un venado a los pies de la escalera de la torre, con muchas personas reunidas allí.

De inmediato sonrió emocionada y buscó a uno de sus amigos con la mirada, acercándose a Chrome y Senku al verlos entre la multitud de aldeanos.

—¡¿Quién va a casarse?! —preguntó emocionada, solo para que Senku la mirara extrañado.

—No entiendo por qué todo el mundo sigue preguntando eso —murmuró mientras rascaba su oreja.

—Titan es el que va a casarse, aparentemente. Pero no entiendo por qué se fue de pronto —le explicó Chrome, luego se volteó hacia Senku—. Ya te dije que es una tradición de la aldea —masculló fastidiado.

—Entendí esa parte, solo quiero que me expliques de qué se trata, idiota. —Senku estaba todavía más fastidiado.

—Cuando un hombre soltero mayor a catorce años presenta una pareja de leones y un venado frente a la torre de la sacerdotisa, es porque quiere la bendición del jefe para preguntarle al padre de su enamorada por su mano en matrimonio —explicó Kohaku emocionada—. Eso también le garantiza la bendición de los dioses. La carne será usada para el banquete de su boda y la piel para las sabanas de la lechuza lunática… o eso creo. —Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, viéndose perdida de repente.

—Lecho nupcial, Kohaku —la corrigió Chrome rodando los ojos.

—Ah, sí, esas palabras raras —rio nerviosamente—. Como sea, solo es cuestión de que los leones y el venado no sean ni muy viejos ni muy jóvenes, para probar que la cacería fue un verdadero reto, y el jefe dará su bendición. Y sería una gran deshonra para el padre o la hija negarse después de tal hazaña y ella no podría casarse nunca más por lo tanto, ¡así que esto significa una boda segura! — Aplaudió emocionada—. Hace mucho que no tenemos una en la aldea, ¡ya era hora!

Honestamente, le gustaban mucho las bodas, le encantaba la alegría que traían a toda la aldea unida.

—Otra de sus costumbres raras ¿eh? —Senku hizo una mueca de incredulidad—. Qué primitivos… —murmuró por lo bajo.

Kohaku lo miró mal, pero justo en ese momento Titan, el futuro novio, regresó por fin a la isla de la sacerdotisa, y cuando todos lo vieron se qu9edaron con la boca abierta.

Él estaba cargando un venado hembra muerto en su espalda y un par de liebres muertas colgando de sus manos. Lo que significaba…

—Oh, no. —Kohaku volteó alarmada a ver a Chrome, que ahora en vez de aburrido se veía muy preocupado. El científico, en cambio, se mostró muy confundido.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, su padre y Ruri salieron de la torre, junto a Jasper y Turquoise, todos muy serios. Ruri incluso se veía un poco pálida, mirando a Chrome de reojo.

—Esto es malo. —Finalmente recuperando el habla, Kohaku se llevó las manos a los brazos, frotándolos frenéticamente—. Cuando el pretendiente presenta una pareja de leones y una pareja de venados, aparte de una pareja de liebres, significa que… —tragó saliva—. Significa que pretende pedir la mano de la sacerdotisa.

—¿Ah? —Senku alzó una ceja, arrugando la barbilla—. ¿Cómo es que eso tiene sentido? Creí que las sacerdotisas solo se casaban por la Gran Batalla o una mierda así…

—Sí, pero ha habido ocasiones donde la sacerdotisa enviuda, o en el caso de Ruri-nee un divorcio, así que es posible —explicó Kohaku.

Mierda, justo cuando pensó que ya no habría más impedimentos para que Chrome y Ruri se casaran cuando quisieran pasa esto.

Todos los aldeanos empezaron a murmurar, y de repente llegaron Taiju, Yuzuriha, Gen, Ukyo, Francois y Ryusui con miradas confundidas.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué pasa aquí? —indagó Gen, a lo que Kohaku rápidamente le contó de la tradición y que aparentemente había otro queriendo la mano de su hermana.

Todos ellos miraron preocupados a Chrome, que estaba intercambiando miradas con Ruri mientras su padre examinaba a los leones, venados y liebres cazados por Titan para asegurarse de que estuvieran en el estado requerido.

—La caza es perfecta —anunció su padre, a lo que Kohaku se mordió el labio con frustración. ¡Maldita sea!—. Titan, imaginó que tus intenciones al hacer esto son las de desposar a mi hija ¿no es así?

—Así es. —Sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo por su hazaña.

—Maldición… —susurró Kohaku—. No me quedará otra opción más que desafiarlo en nombre de Chrome… no, no me dejaran hacer eso —pensó en voz alta—. Lo mejor será que le pida a Kinro que lo haga, así podría casarse y divorciarse y Chrome tendría el camino libre otra vez —se dijo a sí misma, recobrando un poco de esperanzas.

—¿Desafiarlo? —preguntó Senku confundido.

—Sí, debo ir tras Kinro y pedirle que grite que desafía a Titan. Entonces con tu ciencia lo ayudaremos a cazar una pareja de osos, una pareja de leones, otra de venados y otra de liebres, y con eso podremos refutar la propuesta de Titan. —Comenzó a sudar frío—. Solo tendremos cinco días para hacerlo a tiempo, pero valdrá la pena. No dejaré que mi hermana se case con un hombre que no ama después de todos los problemas que tuvimos para salvarla. Ella se merece ser feliz. —Apretó los puños.

Calló cuando vio a su padre volver a hablar con el pretendiente de Ruri.

—Siempre has demostrado ser un buen hombre, Titan, aunque creí que eras más un pescador que un cazador, esto me sorprende enormemente —comentó él.

—Me costó mucho trabajo, pero no soy un mal cazador, me falta fuerza, pero soy rápido y con mi ingenio logré arreglármelas —aseguró—. Por eso le pido humildemente la mano de su hija en matrimonio. —Hizo una reverencia.

Su padre miro atrás hacia Ruri, que se veía triste y casi desesperada, antes de suspirar y asentir.

—En ese caso está bien. Te permito casarte con mi hija. —Titan sonrió victoriosamente—. Ruri ¿tú aceptas la propuesta? —le preguntó.

—Yo…

—¡Espere, espere, espere! —Titan sacudió las manos frenéticamente—. ¿Cómo que Ruri? Yo le estoy pidiendo la mano de su otra hija, señor. —Volteó sonriente a ver a Kohaku—. ¡Te lo suplicó, Kohaku, por favor sé mi esposa! —le exclamó exageradamente.

Su padre, su hermana, toda la aldea, todo el ex imperio de Tsukasa y hasta los cinco generales se fueron de espalda, mientras que Kohaku se congeló por completo, con la mandíbula por el piso.

—¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! —gritaron absolutamente todos los presentes, incluida la misma Kohaku.

Titan los miró con confusión.

—¿Qué? —preguntó más que confundido—. Este es el ritual para pedir en matrimonio a la hija del jefe o ex jefe ¿o no? —Cruzó los brazos.

—B-bueno, sí… —tartamudeó Kokuyo una vez recuperado de la sorpresa—. Es solo que los jefes tienden a solo tener una hija y este ritual se da más después de que la sacerdotisa enviude para designar a un nuevo jefe, por eso se lo asocia mayormente a pedir la mano de la sacerdotisa —murmuró frotando su nuca—. Casi había olvidado que también se hace para pedir la mano de las hijas menores si las hay.

—¡Rayos, yo también lo olvidé! —murmuró Kohaku todavía con los ojos muy abiertos. No sabía sí estar aliviada o aterrada ahora mismo—. Pero eso significa que tú… —Lo miró sorprendida—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, incluso pudiendo pedir a Ruri-nee? —preguntó boquiabierta.

—¡Claro! ¡Me gustas desde que somos niños! —Sonrió radiantemente—. Pero también siempre me aterraste, así que no dije nada, pero últimamente… —Se sonrojó un poco—. Te he estado observando. Eres más tranquila, más linda, pero sigues siendo divertida y puedes cuidarte a ti misma. ¡Justo el tipo de mujer que quiero como mi esposa! ¡Además eres muy sana y muy joven, serás la madre perfecta para mis hijos! ¡Y quiero muchos hijos! —Le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

—O-oh, ya veo… —Honestamente no sabía qué más decir.

—Kokuyo-san, usted dijo que estaba bien que me casará con Ruri, eso significa que no le molesta que me case con Kohaku ¿verdad? —preguntó emocionado, volviéndose al ex jefe.

—Pues… no, supongo que no me molesta —murmuró, todavía un poco anonadado—. De hecho, siempre temí que nadie nunca querría desposarla así que… sí, por mí está bien. —Se encogió de hombros, ignorando la mirada indignada de la menor de sus hijas.

—¡Entonces solo me queda tu respuesta, Kohaku! —Volteó emocionado a verla—. ¿Aceptarás? —Se le acercó y se hincó en una rodilla delante de ella, tomando su mano aprovechando que ella estaba demasiado aturdida para apartarlo—. ¿Te casarías conmigo, Kohaku?

Sus muy amplios ojos azules miraron fijamente a los emocionados ojos marrones, oscuros pero brillantes en ese momento.

La verdad, él no era nada feo. Era buen pescador y tenía un gran potencial para cacería si pudo cazar lo necesario para pedirle su mano de este modo, y sabía que era un caballero, por lo menos. Y sí lo rechazaba ahora nunca podría casarse bajo la gracia de los dioses así que no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar. Y tampoco sería nada terrible aceptarlo, ya que de verdad no estaba nada mal. Aunque… Senku decía que eso de los dioses y sus tradiciones eran babosadas sin lógica. Cuando ese pensamiento se le pasó por la cabeza, casi inconscientemente volteó a ver a Senku, que estaba mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, tan sorprendido como los otros.

Unas inmensas ganas de negarse a la propuesta la invadieron por un segundo mientras intercambiaba miradas con el actual jefe de la aldea, pero al volver a ver a Titan se dio cuenta de algo: Esta podría ser la última oportunidad que tendría para casarse.

Aparte de que sería una deshonra para ella y su familia negarse, la verdad es que no tenía muchos pretendientes que se dijera. Todos los hombres le temían, muy pocos siquiera la querían como amiga luego de conocer su personalidad tan dura como sus golpes, a nadie siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que tendría un enamorado. Lo más cerca que tenía a admiradores eran cerdos que solo la querían por su cuerpo como Magma y Ginro, los dos unos completos idiotas. Pero Titan… él era un caballero, aunque no se conocían muy bien, solían ser amigos en su niñez y siempre la trató como a una dama. No sería un mal marido, honestamente.

Suspiró, ignorando esa voz en su cabeza suplicándole a gritos decir que no, y sonrió un poco forzadamente, asintiendo.

—Acepto — declaró fuertemente para que todos la escucharan.

—Muy bien, entonces… —Su padre sonrió, extrañamente complacido—. Entonces celebraremos la boda hoy mismo. Pero primero, aquí y ahora, yo los declaró…

—¡Lo desafío! —la voz de Senku se hizo sonar entre todos los presentes, interrumpiendo a Kokuyo y haciendo que todos se congelaran en sus lugares.

Por su rostro pareciera que acababa de morder un limón, pero nadie se fijaba en eso.

Y entonces una vez más su padre, su hermana, toda la aldea, el ex imperio de Tsukasa, los cuatro generales y hasta la misma Kohaku se fueron de espaldas.

—¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! —gritaron todos desde el fondo de su garganta, sin poder creer lo que acababan de oír.

—¿A todos les dio un ataque de sordera colectiva o qué? —Senku frotó su oído con fastidio—. Dije que lo desafió. Puedo desafiarlo ¿o no? —Sonrió secamente, mirando a Kokuyo.

—Bueno, técnicamente debes decir "yo desafió este matrimonio" pero…

—Bien, bien, entonces yo desafió este maldito matrimonio ¿contentos? —Volteó a ver hastiado a todos los que seguían mirándolo raro—. ¿Ya puede empezar la competencia o lo que sea? —preguntó rascando su oreja con indiferencia una vez más.

—P-pero… ¿por qué? —Titan lo miró con los ojos tan abiertos como los de Kohaku—. ¿Acaso te gusta mi prometida?

Las cejas de Senku se arrugaron profundamente.

—¿Y qué sí así es? —Se cruzó de brazos. Titan le frunció el ceño, mientras que Kohaku de nuevo se quedaba con la mandíbula por el piso mientras todo el mundo volvía a irse de espaldas por tercera vez.

—Entonces ¡desafío tu desafío! Cazaré a los osos antes que tú puedas cazar a los cuatro pares de animales, y Kohaku será mía sin que puedas hacer nada —declaró el contraataque a la movida de Senku, quien torció los labios, chasqueando la lengua.

—Pues veamos sí puedes hacerlo. —Se acercó a él, solo para repentinamente tomar de la muñeca a Kohaku y comenzar a arrastrarla lejos del centro de la isla de la sacerdotisa—. Pero por mientras, yo sigo siendo el jefe y ella forma parte de mi guardia, así que no será tu "prometida" hasta que fracasé ¿o me equivocó? —Una vez tomó unos buenos cinco metros de distancia de Titan, lo miró de reojo.

—Solo será hasta que fracases, exacto. —Le frunció el ceño mientras Kohaku seguía preguntándose desde cuándo demonios Senku la consideraba "parte de su guardia"—. Y fracasarás —afirmó.

—Ya lo veremos. —Senku rio entre dientes, volviendo a alejarse mientras aun halaba a Kohaku de la muñeca.

—Espera, Senku, te diré las reglas. —El ex jefe detuvo al actual de seguir avanzando—. Tienes cinco días para cazar una pareja de osos, otra de leones, otra de ciervos y otra de liebres. Puedes tener ayuda, pero no pueden hacerlo por ti o serás descalificado. Sí al atardecer del quinto día no presentas los animales al pie de la torre de la sacerdotisa, pierdes. Como estás siendo desafiado al mismo tiempo, debes hacerlo antes que Titan. Como él ya ha presentado tres de los pares, apenas deje los osos o al menos la cabeza de estos al pie de la torre de la sacerdotisa antes que tú, habrás perdido. Ninguno de los dos puede agredir físicamente al otro durante el transcurso de esta competencia o el que lo haya hecho será descalificado y la mano de mi hija será entregada a la víctima. ¿Queda claro?

—Sí, sí, lo que sea —masculló el científico con desinterés, mientras que Titan asintió solemnemente con la cabeza.

—Pueden comenzar su cacería a partir de mañana al amanecer, no antes o serán descalificados. ¡El ganador desposara a mi hija Kohaku! ¡Pueden irse! —Hizo una reverencia.

Apenas dijo eso, Senku siguió arrastrando a Kohaku lejos de las islas, por los puentes, hasta llegar a su laboratorio, siendo seguidos por sus amigos sin que nadie dijera nada, todos demasiado aturdidos por la actitud del líder del reino científico.

—Ah, disculpa, Senku. —Finalmente, Kohaku salió del shock y lo miró con ojos desorbitados—. ¿Puedo preguntar qué DEMONIOS fue ESO? —Se zafó de su agarre y agitó los brazos frenéticamente.

—Creo que a todos nos gustaría saberlo —murmuró Ukyo.

—Es muy simple —dijo y rodó los ojos—. ¿No lo escucharon? Él quiere casarse contigo para tener una gran familia y toda esa mierda. El barco estará listo en un par de meses y no podrás venir sí tienes un mocoso en el vientre, ni siquiera podrás trabajar, serías una completa inútil. No puedo perder a mi mejor guerrera por el capricho de un idiota enamorado. Así que me casaré contigo, luego nos divorciaremos y no habrá ningún problema, no estarás deshonrada y podrás casarte luego cuando quieras. —Se encogió de hombros, pero luego la miró con ojos entrecerrados—. ¿O acaso querías casarte con tu pretendiente idiota, eh?

—Pues la verdad no me habría importado. —Se cruzó de brazos, un poco ofendida por sus palabras—. Titan fue uno de mis mejores amigos cuando era una niña, no es un mal chico. —Mordisqueó su labio.

—Oh, ¿entonces querías casarte con él? —Alzó una ceja fríamente.

—Tal vez. —Alzó la barbilla tercamente.

—Pues lastima. Ya monté ese circo así que harás las cosas a mi modo, puedes casarte con él y darle todos los mocosos que quieras después de que regresemos de la misión en el barco por todo lo que me importa —masculló entre dientes, antes de comenzar a revolver entre los materiales de su laboratorio—. Ahora, sí me disculpas, voy a inventar dardos tranquilizantes. —Hizo un ademan con su mano para que se retiraran.

Todos sus amigos miraron entre el uno y el otro mientras discutían, confundidos respecto a lo qué estaba pasando allí exactamente.

Finalmente, Senku comenzó a ladrar órdenes para que lo ayudaran en su nuevo invento y todos se encogieron de hombros y se pusieron manos a la obra listos para ser explotados una vez más por el a veces incomprensible líder del reino de la ciencia.

Fin.

¿O no?

Bueno, no lo creo xD

Lo dejaré completo por ahora, pero esto quizás pueda convertirse en un two-shot o hasta más xP

Voy a pensarlo :P

Ojala q les haya gustado! Los personajes pertenecen a Inagaki y Boichi!

Por cierto, Titan es ese que se parece un poco a Chrome pero con afro xD Okno, pero es un aldeano de cabello muy alborotado, busquenlo si quieren XP Apenas lo vi se me hizo lindo, así q lo usaré como pretendiente de Kohaku aquí uwu

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dos por Una.**

Segunda Parte.

Titan no era un genio, pero tampoco era ningún estúpido. Era bastante inteligente para el aldeano promedio, de niño era un buen amigo de Chrome, incluso a veces lo desafiaba en sus luchas de aritmética, y aunque siempre perdía había tenido alguna que otra respuesta correcta. Pero más que ser inteligente era astuto, tenía mucha creatividad para crear planes que sorprendían a todos en la aldea Ishigami y eso le había ganado una gran reputación.

El invierno antes de que Senku apareciera, fue su astucia de romper el hielo y crear una caña de pescar con un hilo más largo y una carnada más resistente al frío lo que salvó a varias familias de morir de hambre con su pesca sorprendentemente exitosa.

Y también estaba en buena condición física, no era fuerte pero sí muy rápido, ya había comprobado que le ganaba a Magma corriendo. Aunque no le llegaba ni a los talones a Kohaku.

—Ahh… Kohaku… —suspiró medio embobado al recordar ese encantador sonrojo en su rostro cuando se arrodilló ante ella, pidiendo su mano en matrimonio.

—¿Otra vez soñando despierto? —preguntó Ganen con la boca llena de ramen.

—¿Puedes culparme? ¡Ella realmente me aceptó como su esposo! ¡Voy a casarme con Kohaku! ¿Cómo quieres que no esté feliz? —Sonrió exuberantemente mirando a su mejor amigo—alias el gordinflón de la aldea—. Había esperado por mucho este momento.

—¿De qué te alegras? No hay forma de que le ganes a Senku. —Lo miró con recelo—. Él venció al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, tú eres un debilucho. Te aplastará como a un insecto con la ayuda de su ciencia. —le dijo.

No tenía nada de fe en él, aunque tampoco le tuvo fe cuando le dijo que iba a cazar a esos leones, así que no se sintió ofendido en lo más mínimo.

—Es verdad, no me comparó a Tsukasa como rival, pero no es como que sea un asunto de vida o muerte. Nos estamos peleando por una chica, y estoy seguro de que a él ella no le gusta —afirmó sentándose a un lado de su amigo con las piernas cruzadas.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Kohaku-chan es bastante bonita, incluso sí da miedo, y ellos están juntos todo el tiempo.

—Pero todos saben que a Senku no le interesa nada más que la ciencia. —Alzó un dedo—. Las hermanas deslumbrantes están locas por él, las tres, son las chicas más bonitas de la aldea y cualquiera mataría por tener a una de ellas, ¡pero nunca les dedicó siquiera una mirada! Tampoco a esa reportera. Y ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de divorciarse de la sacerdotisa. Solo quería el puesto de jefe y sake. Solo le interesa la ciencia.

—¿No crees que todo eso puede ser porque está enamorado de Kohaku-chan? —preguntó en medio de mordiscos su amigo.

—No lo creo ni un poco. Debe tener un motivo oculto para meterse en mi relación con ella, estoy casi seguro. Y es por eso que perderá —aseguró con una sonrisa llena de confianza en sí mismo.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué perderá? —Ganen no lo había entendido del todo.

—Porque su motivo no se compara ni un poco a la fuerza de lo que yo siento por Kohaku. —Sonrió ferozmente—. Mi motivación es mayor. Y por eso, no importa lo inteligente que sea, voy a superarlo —aseguró.

Y entonces tendría a la mujer de sus sueños.

—Va a hacerte pedazos. —Ganen no se mostró conmovido en lo más mínimo con su gran discurso.

—¡Claro que no! ¡El amor triunfará al final! Es lo que me dice la historia de amor de Chrome y Ruri, a pesar de tener todo en su contra él llegó muy lejos y estuvo a punto de casarse con ella, no lo logró al final pero después de todo le dejaron el camino libre y muy pronto se van a casar, ¡eso es prueba infalible de que el destino juega a favor de los enamorados! Como… —se calló de pronto cuando una gran idea se le vino a la mente—. ¡Eso es! ¡Chrome! —exclamó y alzó un puño al aire, triunfante—. ¡Ya lo tengo, usaré a Chrome para derrotar a Senku!

—¿Y ahora qué idioteces dices? No hay forma de que él te elija a ti por encima de Senku, no importa que hayan sido amigos de niños.

—¡Gracias por tener tanta fe en mí, Ganen! —lo miró mal—. Y lo sé perfectamente. Pero no voy a darle una opción. —Sonrió con malicia.

—¿Vas a amenazarlo? —De repente lo miró un poco asustado—. Oye, amigo, creo que te estás volviendo un poco loco por esa chica… —murmuró, mirándolo verdaderamente preocupado.

—¡No pienso hacerle daño de ninguna forma, torpe! Tampoco cumpliré la amenaza incluso sí se rehúsa, pero no puedo dejar pasar esta genial idea. Senku es muy inteligente, pero sabemos que no puede hacer nada sin sus amigos. Apartar de su lado a su compañero científico me dará más posibilidades. —Cuando dijo todo eso, Ganen realmente se impresionó un poco.

—¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer para que él se vuelva contra Senku?

—Espera hasta mañana y ya lo verás. Ya lo verás —aseguró. Rio traviesamente, más esperanzado que nunca en lograr su objetivo.

¿Derrotar al increíble jefe de la aldea y quedarse con la chica de sus sueños? ¡Eso lo convertiría en el tipo más genial! Nunca tuvo grandes ambiciones, para ser honesto, pero realmente le molestó que después de todo el trabajo que le costó esa cacería Senku se metiera en su vida de ese modo solo por algún motivo oculto que sin duda no se comparaba al suyo, porque lo suyo sí que era amor.

Y el amor triunfaría al final.

—¿D-de verdad tenemos listo todo para cazar a los animales tan rápido? —Chrome miró con la boca abierta a Senku y los materiales que se habían pasado toda la noche creando.

—Ni que fuera tan difícil. La humanidad caza desde sus tiempos más remotos, y la verdad no se requiere demasiado para cazar sí sabes dónde están tus presas. Tenemos todo un mapa del habitad de los leones para asegurarnos de evitarlos en nuestra búsqueda de materiales —dijo Senku con una sonrisa espeluznante llena de emoción mientras terminaba de mezclar el veneno para la cacería.

—Oh, cierto. Tal vez debí imaginar que algo así pasaría cuando Titan me pidió prestado el mapa para saber dónde están los leones —dijo y la sonrisa de Senku se esfumó por completo.

—¿Así que ese bastardo uso mi mapa para su pequeña cacería, eh? Y después dice que se valió de su ingenio —bufó mientras batía la mezcla venenosa con más fuerza, agregando otra de esas flores purpuras que Taiju trajo a su pedido.

—De todos modos ¿qué es ese veneno extraño?

—Acónito. Se usaban en el Japón antiguo para cazar osos, es perfecto para nuestra tarea. —Volvió a sonreír como un psicópata—. Esto más los dardos improvisados y la pistola de aire comprimido que mande a hacer serán más que suficiente, eso debería dar la potencia suficiente para asegurar la caza de los osos y los leones — bufó—. Qué ridículo. ¿Por qué tienen tantas tradiciones? Primero eso de las hortensias y ahora esta mierda. Son incluso más primitivos de lo que creí al principio. —Volvió a ponerse irascible de pronto.

—Sí tanto te molesta puedes simplemente dejarla casarse con Titan, ya sabes. —Gen, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta entonces, escogió ese momento para hablar.

—Sí no vas a ayudar lárgate, mentalista —masculló Senku, agregando otra raíz de la flor a la mezcla.

—Qué temperamental, has estado de malhumor desde que Kohaku-chan te dijo que no pensaba ayudarte en nada —dijo provocando que las cejas de Senku se fruncieron profundamente.

Ayer, después de que todos empezaran a ayudarlo en lo que necesitaba para ganarle la competencia a Titan, él le pidió a Kohaku información sobre dónde podría hallar osos, ya que ella era la mejor cazadora y sabía cómo evitarlos, pero esta se rehusó a ayudarlo y dijo que sí tanto insistía en esta payasada que lo hiciera sin su ayuda, porque a ella no le molestaría cazarse con su amigo de la infancia.

—Esa leona es una indecisa. Sí de verdad quisiera casarse con su pretendiente idiota solo debería decírmelo y ya, pero todo lo que dice es "tal vez" o "no me molestaría" o mierdas así. Que sea directa y coopere o que sea directa y me diga que no me interponga y ya. No es tan difícil —murmuró por lo bajo, todavía concentrado en batir la mezcla.

—¿Y tú le dijiste que tenía esas opciones? —preguntó Gen, y el científico de la era moderna simplemente se mantuvo en silencio—Ah~ eso creí. Oye, Chrome-chan, tal vez tú deberías decirle eso a Kohaku-chan, a ver qué piensa al respecto —propuso.

—Bueno, ya me iba a ver qué tal están las cosas en el barco, así que supongo que puedo hacerlo —Senku le disparó una mirada muy seria, pero Chrome solo ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Algún problema, Senku?-

—Para nada. Haz lo que quieras. —Volvió a concentrarse en el veneno, batiendo todavía con más fuerza.

Encogiéndose de hombros, salió justo cuando Kaseki entraba con esa "pistola de aire comprimido" que Senku le había pedido hacer. Aparentemente era una forma de disparar con fuerza sin necesidad de pólvora—ya que les imposible hacerla en ese momento—.

A medio camino de llegar a la zona de construcción del barco, una gran sombra lo cubrió.

—¿Ganen? —Chrome miró confundido al mayor admirador del ramen en la aldea, luego se fijó en la persona a su lado—. ¿Titan? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Sí bien trabajaban en el barco de vez en cuando también, en estas fechas les tocaba pescar, no trabajar como mano de obra. Además, creía que Titan estaría muy ocupado con la cacería de osos, tarea que no sería nada fácil para alguien como él.

—Quiero hablar contigo, Chrome, por favor sígueme. Créeme, esto es de tu interés. —Al ver su sonrisa arrogante, un escalofrío lo recorrió y después de dudar un poco lo siguió, internándose más en el bosque hasta sentarse en un tronco caído los tres—. Quiero tu ayuda —le dijo.

Chrome alzó una ceja.

Honestamente, eso le daba cierta nostalgia.

Siempre había estado interesado en coleccionar rocas y plantas, y por eso todos lo veían como un rarito, exceptuando a Ruri, y aunque todavía le tenían cierto recelo, Kohaku, Kinro y Ginro también eran amistosos con él, y luego estaban Ganen y Titan, a los que no les importaba en lo absoluto su hechicería, y siempre que sus mamás no estaban mirando no tenían ningún problema en jugar con él.

Kohaku, Titan, Ganen y él jugaban mucho de niños, a veces con la adición de Ginro, y Kinro solo por cuidar que su hermano no se metiera en problemas.

No obstante, Ganen y Chrome nunca fueron muy atléticos, así que cuando a Kohaku le daban ganas de trepar árboles, jugar carreras o perseguir ardillas, era Titan quien iba corriendo detrás de ella. Tal vez debería haber sospechado que ella era especial para él desde ese momento, pero la verdad es que nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza.

Pero…

—Titan, sabes que eres un buen amigo para mí, pero le debó mucho a Senku, no puedo ponerme en su contra. —Incluso sí creía que lo que hacía no valía la pena, nunca le daría la espalda.

—Lo sé. Sé que le debes mucho —suspiró, antes de sonreír de una manera que no le gustó para nada—. Después de todo, él salvó a Ruri de morir por esa enfermedad, y todos sabemos que tú estás enamorado de ella. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Y sería realmente una pena… que ella se casara con alguien más…

Chrome se tensó de pies a cabeza.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Sabes, sí ahora mismo decidiera retractar mi desafío a Senku, todavía puedo pedir la mano de otra de las hijas del ex jefe, la tradición lo permite. —La mandíbula de Chrome cayó hasta el piso—. E incluso sí pierdo, eso no le quita valor a mi ofrenda, todavía podría pedir casarme con Ruri.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No! ¡No puedes hacerme algo así, Titan! ¿Qué clase de amigo basura eres? —De inmediato entró en pánico y lo habría sacudido de no ser porque sabía que lo superaba en fuerza lo suficiente para noquearlo con dos o tres puñetazos.

—Tienes razón, no sería capaz de hacerte algo así, no soy esa clase de escoria, pero sí te rehúsas a ayudarme y veo que Senku me supera ampliamente, tal vez la desesperación me gane y elija casarme con Ruri por despecho, no lo sé… —Alzó las manos dramáticamente, ignorando la mala mirada de Ganen por estar actuando como un bastardo manipulador con su viejo amigo.

—Agh, definitivamente eres escoria. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Me pides que le dé la espalda a un gran amigo que ha hecho mucho por mí…

Cuando dijo eso, Titan tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado, pero su mirada firme se mantuvo.

—Vamos, Chrome, tú y yo somos hombres enamorados, pero ambos sabemos que Senku no es así. —Se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo fijamente— ¿Cuál es la razón de que quiera meterse en mi matrimonio? La sabes ¿no es cierto? —Lo miró acusadoramente.

Esta vez él se sintió un poco avergonzado. Después de todo, sí estuviera en el lugar de Titan tal vez también recurriría a técnicas bajas para lograr su cometido. Estuvo dispuesto a muchas bajezas por hacer la medicina de Ruri, así que después de todo. ¿Quién era para juzgar?

—Senku dijo que no quiere que te cases con ella porque sí se embaraza será una inútil trabajando y no podrá ir con nosotros en el barco. Planea divorciarse apenas cumpla su objetivo.

—¡AH! ¡Lo sabía! ¡¿Lo ves, Ganen?! —le gritó prácticamente en la cara a su mejor amigo—. ¡Sabía que él no la amaba, solo la quiere como esclava! Que bajo y egoísta, interponiéndose en mi vida solo por sus objetivos. —Se cruzó de brazos, viéndose realmente molesto.

—Oye, no hables tan mal de él, sabes que lo hace por una buena razón —dijo Ganen en defensa del jefe actual—. Además ha hecho mucho por la aldea, lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé, y claro que estoy agradecido ¡pero esto es pasarse de la raya! No puede meterse así en mi vida solo porque se le vino en gana. ¡Kohaku me aceptó! ¡Ella no es su propiedad y yo no dejaré que pase sobre mí! —Apretó los puños.

—¿Tanto te gusta? —Chrome lo miró muy sorprendido—. Nunca lo sospeche…

—Me gustó siempre, aunque también me daba miedo. Honestamente no estaba seguro de que podría ser una buena esposa, pero la he visto últimamente… algo cambió en ella. Hay más suavidad en sus ojos… cierto brillo que la hace mucho más hermosa… —Sonrió como un idiota al recordar esa vez mientras veían el globo aerostático bajar a la aldea ¡su sonrisa fue tan bonita! Y su postura parecía hasta tímida… realmente lo dejó con la boca abierta. Empezó a idear su plan para pedirle matrimonio desde ese momento—. Llevó muchos meses planeando mi boda y llega Senku y arruina todo por un motivo tan egoísta. ¡No puedo perdonárselo! ¡Te lo suplicó, Chrome, ayúdame y así ambos podremos estar con nuestro verdadero amor!

—Yo… No lo sé… —Apartó la mirada.

—Magma se interpuso en tu camino una vez. Parecía un adversario invencible, pero lo derrotaste. Senku se ve invencible ahora, pero estoy decidido a derrotarlo. Sí me ayudas, el amor volverá a triunfar sobre los motivos egoístas. —Sonrió, tendiéndole su mano—. ¿Qué dices, viejo amigo?

Chrome suspiró.

—Bastardo, lo dices como sí me dejarás negarme, con esa estúpida amenaza de que te casarás con Ruri. —Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo divertido—. Muy bien, como no estoy de acuerdo con este loco plan de Senku, te ayudaré. —Juntó sus manos en un apretón amistoso.

Titan y Ganen se sonrieron, sintiendo de repente que ya no era imposible derrotar a Senku.

¡Chrome se había unido oficialmente al Team Amor!

Ukyo escuchó atentamente la conversación entre los tres aldeanos y de inmediato fue hacia donde Senku estaba preparando sus dardos envenenados.

—¿Lograste averiguar algo de la ubicación de los osos? —preguntó Senku sin siquiera mirarlo, introduciendo los dardos ya listos en la pistola de aire comprimido que Kaseki hizo.

—No, pregunté a todos los cazadores pero ninguno sabría decir un lugar preciso donde encontrar alguno —informó con voz ausente—. Senku… Chrome acaba de acordar con Titan que va a darte la espalda y lo ayudará.

La cabeza del científico se disparó en su dirección.

—¿Disculpa?

Un poco mal por sentirse un soplón pero leal al líder del reino científico, decidió contarle absolutamente todo lo que escuchó.

—Ese chico parece genuinamente enamorado de Kohaku, y Chrome ha sentido empatía hacia esos sentimientos. Y aparte no tenía mucha opción, estaba prácticamente amenazándolo con quitarle a Ruri sí no lo ayudaba a ganarte.

—Tsk, el idiota enamorado es más astuto de lo que esperaba. —Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla—. No estoy molesto con Chrome, ni considero esto una traición, es solo un juego estúpido. —Se llevó las manos a la cintura, soltando una baja risa—. ¿Así que quiere jugar de ese modo, eh? Bien entonces, ya no voy a subestimarlo. Jugaré en serio contra él, a ver quién es más astuto.

Sonrió peligrosamente, y Ukyo lo observó en silencio, antes de negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Sí es un juego estúpido… ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias? —preguntó seriamente, congelándolo en su lugar—. Kohaku dijo que no le molesta casarse con él, y él la quiere de verdad. No eres el tipo de hombre que se mete en la vida de las personas a este punto solo por tu propio beneficio, no sin sentirte culpable, y todo lo que veo en tus ojos es puro deseo de ganar, pura competencia. —Lo miró brevemente por debajo de su gorra—. ¿Por qué, Senku? ¿Esto es por lo útil que es Kohaku… o por otra cosa? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Él se quedó en silencio por un momento, antes de reír entre dientes.

—¿Y por qué más sería? ¿Acaso tengo cara de idiota enamorado? Necesito a Kohaku en todo su potencial, eso es todo.

—Quizá haya otras rutas, crear anticonceptivos, hablar con ellos, pedirles que esperen —sugirió, tomando nota de la mueca de profundo disgusto que cruzó el rostro de Senku al decir la palabra "anticonceptivo".

—Tal vez, pero los adolescentes no son confiables, esta es la forma más segura para mis objetivos. —Rascó su oreja con una sonrisa reseca y ojos llenos de desinterés—. ¿Algo más o eso es todo? Tengo cosas que hacer.

Al escuchar movimiento fuera del laboratorio, Ukyo negó con la cabeza.

—No, eso es todo. Créeme que ya me quedaron varias cosas claras. —Sonrió ante la mirada sorprendida de Senku, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más y rápidamente salió fuera, caminando varios metros hasta toparse con Gen y Ryusui tratando de esconderse detrás de unos arbustos—. ¿Escucharon, verdad?

—Ups, parece que nos descubriste, aunque intentamos ser muy silenciosos. —Salieron de su patético escondite sonriendo nerviosos.

—Bueno, eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que obtuviste respuestas muy interesantes de Senku ¿no es cierto? —Ryusui chasqueó los dedos, sonriendo con picardía—. ¡Ahora no me queda duda que él está loco de celos! —Rio escandalosamente junto con Gen.

—Eso o simplemente tiene un motivo oculto que no quiere decir. —Los miró con gotitas corriendo por su sien.

—Sí, claro. —Ni siquiera consideraron la posibilidad.

—Vamos, hay que ser objetivos. —Negó con la cabeza—. Puede ser que…

—Nah, son celos. —No lo dejaron ni terminar.

—Ya perdimos un aliado, ese Titan es peligroso. Si nos descuidamos más puede que terminé ganando —murmuró Ryusui preocupado.

—Definitivamente es listo, Senku no tiene todo ganado como pensaba. Será un buen rival —reflexionó Gen.

—¿Por qué les importa tanto? —El arquero los miró sorprendido por su gran interés.

—Seamos honestos, sí Senku-chan no se casa con Kohaku-chan no se casará nunca —murmuró el mentalista con varias gotitas bajando por su sien.

—¡Se morirá solo en su laboratorio, y virgen! —agregó Ryusui—. ¡No puedo dejar que un hombre muera sin haber probado las tentaciones de la piel femenina! ¡No se me ocurre castigo más cruel!

—Además sería un desperdicio de genes. ¿Te imaginas un hijo de esos dos? Tsukasa sería un chiquillo malcriado a su lado.

Ukyo los observó con resignación ante su inmadurez.

—Hagan lo que quieran, pero creo que me mantendré al margen mientras Senku no me pida nada. —Ajustó su gorra—. ¿Ustedes qué piensan hacer? —preguntó, mirándolos con desconfianza—. Piensen las cosas dos veces antes de actuar.

—Por ahora simplemente ayudar a Senku —murmuró Ryusui con una sonrisa que le daba mala espina.

—Y sí las cosas se turnan a su favor y hay boda entre esos dos tercos, actuaremos —canturreó Gen con un guiño.

Al escuchar eso, el hombre sonar se estremeció un poco, preguntándose de qué eran capaces esos dos entrometidos. Pero bueno, parecía que solo iban a actuar sí Senku ganaba.

—¿Y qué harán sí pierde?

Ellos intercambiaron miradas.

—Honestamente, eso dependerá completamente de Kohaku-chan —masculló sombríamente el mentalista mientras Ryusui asentía con gesto solemne.

—No vamos a forzar a nadie a nada, eso seguro —dijo el capitán, aunque no estaba seguro de sí creerle, sabiendo lo buenos que eran para manipular a los demás sin que se den cuenta siquiera.

Pero sea como sea, todo dependería de quién gane la competencia.

¿Senku lo lograría o Titan realmente lograría plantarle cara? ¿Y qué quería Kohaku realmente?

Él no iba a entrometerse, pero sería interesante ver cuál sería el resultado final. Solo quedaba esperar.

Fin.

¿O no?

Bueno, no xP Esto tendrá dos o tres partes más :P Tal vez, aun me estoy decidiendo por el final XD

Pero lo dejo marcado como completo porq si :v

Ojala q les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por apoyar este fic y mis otros fics, los amo con todo mi kokoro~ :3

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dos por Una.**

Tercera Parte.

Desde que el reino científico había aparecido, Suika estaba llena de tareas para ayudar a sus avances, lo cual siempre la mantenía ocupada y eso la hacía feliz, se sentía útil, aprendía cosas nuevas cuando Senku las explicaba, aunque la mayoría de las veces terminaba más confundida que cuando inicio.

Pero ahora mismo Suika no entendía por qué Senku se veía tan molesto desde el día anterior, ya que había sido siempre muy amable—cuando no era brutalmente directo, aunque eso tampoco le importaba mucho a decir verdad—.

Se dirigió al laboratorio a ver si podría ser de ayuda en algo, encontrándose con Senku, Gen, Ryusui, Ginro y Kinro afuera de este, pero Senku y Kinro tenían unas extrañas armas en sus manos.

—Ah, hola, Suika. —Ginro la saludo en cuanto la vio, haciendo que el resto la mirara.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Senku enarcando una ceja.

—Suika se preguntaba si podía ayudar en algo. ¿Están trabajando en otro proyecto científico? —preguntó mirando más detenidamente las armas que sostenían Kinro y Senku.

—Ah, son pistolas de aire comprimido —explicó Senku alzando la pistola que sostenía para que pudieran verla mejor—. Es lo que explicaba; estas armas suelen consistir en un fusil, o la pistola, tienen una cámara de potencia en la el resorte está en compresión y así se mantiene por el mecanismo del gatillo. Al accionar el gatillo, el muelle es liberado y acciona un pistón que comprime aire que pasa al cañón, donde reposa el balín, en este caso los dardos tranquilizantes. —Senku señalaba cada parte del arma mientras explicaba con una sonrisa desquiciada, ignorante de las miradas desconcertadas de los otros tres—. Y gracias al aire comprimido por el pistón, el dardo atravesara el cañón a alta velocidad, en otras palabras, es cuando disparamos y así iniciar la trayectoria libre hasta el blanco, que serán los animales a cazar, ¿preguntas? —terminó.

—¿Es… cómo un arco…? —preguntó Kinro.

Los tres chicos de la era moderna negaron con la cabeza.

—Es más complejo que un arco, pero de más ayuda para usarse cuando los inexpertos necesitan cazar —dijo Ryusui, sonriendo—. Puedes impresionar más fácilmente a las chicas con estos.

Senku le dirigió una mala mirada antes de girarse a Kinro y Ginro.

—No exactamente como un arco, es más preciso en potencia y rapidez, aunque también depende sí las habilidades del arquero son demasiado buenas podría ser una gran comparación… aunque la pistola de aire comprimido es más practica para los que no somos expertos en arquería, supongo igual deberíamos practicar un poco para tener precisión y una mejor idea de cómo usarla. —Comenzó a caminar en dirección a cualquier árbol, siendo seguido por Kinro, Ginro y Suika, quienes lo miraban, expectantes. Entonces Senku levanto el arma, colocando una piedra en el lugar que deberían ir los dardos, y apuntó tomándose unos segundos antes de presionar el gatillo. Todos vieron sorprendidos lo veloz y la potencia con la que la piedra se estrello contra el árbol, astillándolo ligeramente—. Eso sí, es de tiro único, hay que poner manualmente un balín nuevo en cada disparo.

Les hizo una demostración de cómo se hacía antes de que Kinro y Ginro lo intentaran.

—Aun así, Senku, nosotros no podemos cazar nada, debes hacerlo tú, las reglas son las reglas —le dijo Kinro poniendo una nueva piedra en el arma y apuntando a otro árbol.

Senku rio secamente entre dientes.

—Lo sé, pero les enseño porque es algo que podrán usar en el futuro para que las cacerías sean más fáciles. Sabes que ustedes vendrán solo por seguridad y para cargar algunas cosas. —Ante eso, Kinro asintió, satisfecho—. Bueno, será mejor que nos apuremos porque nos vamos ya, quiero que regresemos antes del almuerzo —dijo y entonces se dirigió en dirección a Suika, quien miraba maravillada el arma que ahora Ginro apuntaba emocionado—. Ahora… Suika, llegas en el momento oportuno. —Una sonrisa psicópata se formo en el rostro de Senku, pero Suika solo pudo emocionarse al saber que podría ser de ayuda—. ¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrar alguno de los animales para la cacería?

Suika saltó emocionada antes de asentir frenéticamente.

—¡Si! ¡Suika tiene una idea de dónde podrían estar las liebres!

—¿Solo las liebres?

—Bueno, Suika casi nunca sale de la aldea, y las pocas veces que lo hace no es tan lejos, entonces no ha visto muchos animales —explicó—. Y los cazadores expertos de la aldea no tienen muy estudiadas los hábitats de los alrededores, entonces no.

Senku se quedó pensativo unos momentos antes de levantar la mirada y sonreír una vez más macabramente.

—Bueno, entonces tendremos que hacer trampas por si no las encontramos, tendremos que usar muchas sogas y algunas bolsas para… —comenzó a divagar haciendo que el restó lo miraran con gotitas de sudor, ¿qué tan lejos iba a llegar? —. Como sea. Suika, tengo una misión para ti.

Una sonrisa brillante se formo en los labios de la niña, ¡iba a ser de ayuda! ¡y ni si quiera había tenido que pedirlo!

—¿En qué puede ayudar Suika? —preguntó emocionada.

Senku le dirigió miradas por encima de su hombro a Gen y Ryusui, quienes ahora hablaban con Ginro y Kinro sobre las armas.

—Tienes que ir a vigilar al idio… a Titan, y ten cuidado con que no te vea —se apresuró a decir al imaginar el desconcierto de la niña—. Necesito que me digas qué hace, en dónde está, y sí te enteras de lo que piensa hacer… ¿puedes?

—¡Suika lo hará con mucho gusto! —exclamó antes de salir corriendo a su misión.

Suika se dirigió al puerto donde estaban las canoas y los botes, pues sabía que Titan era un pescador y es donde se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cuando no le tocaba trabajar en algún proyecto científico de Senku, como en el barco en esos momentos, pero no lo encontró, y cuando preguntó por él nadie supo decirle dónde se encontraba, solo le dijeron que no se había aparecido ahí desde hace días.

Así que se dirigió a las chozas de la aldea, dónde se encontró a los padres de Ganen, y Ganen era su mejor amigo, ¡ellos debían saberlo! Cuando Titan no trabajaba solía estar con el chico.

—¡Hola!

—Oh, hola pequeña Suika, ¿podemos ayudarte en algo? —preguntaron amablemente los señores.

Suika les dio una sonrisa adorable con ojos brillantes que probablemente no vieron por su sandia-casco, pero que se intuía.

—¡Si! Suika se preguntaba si sabrían dónde se encuentra Titan y Ganen.

—Ah, esos chicos —dijo el padre de Ganen a modo de queja.

—Se fueron al bosque a planear la caída del jefe, o algo así… —murmuró la señora mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón, pensativa. De repente, se sobresaltó mirando a Suika—. Pero es un secreto, Suika.

—Exacto. No debiste haberlo dicho, mujer.

—La edad, querido, la edad…

—En el bosque… ¡Bueno, gracias! —exclamó Suika antes de entrar a su sandía y desaparecer de sus vistas.

—De nada… —murmuró la señora con gotitas de sudor cayéndole por la sien.

Suika estuvo buscándolos durante un rato en el bosque, y comenzaba a desanimarse hasta que escucho la voz de Chrome. Frunció el ceño algo desconcertada siguiendo el sonido, pero se escondió detrás de un árbol cuando vio que Titan se encontraba junto al ex hechicero.

—… y con el acónito se harán los dardos tranquilizantes que se pondrán en la pistola a presión.

—¿Estás seguro de que sabes cómo hacer la pistola esa que dices? —le preguntó Titan con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Claro que si! —exclamó ofendido Chrome porque dudase de sus capacidades—. ¿Quién crees que ha ayudado a Senku con todo esto? —Se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente indignado.

Titan levantó las manos en son de paz.

—Vale, lo siento. Solo quería asegurarme…

—Pues si sé hacer las pistolas de aire de presión, Senku se la pasa murmurando todo el funcionamiento y la estructura en cuanto se pone manos a la obra, es realmente muy malote…

—Gracias, Chrome. Con tu ayuda realmente podré vencer al jefe y casarme con Kohaku…

—Te dije que contabas conmigo, ¿no? —Chrome revolvió las plantas en la vasija tal cual recordaba que Senku lo había hecho, y luego alzó la mirada a Titan—. Y a todo esto, ¿por qué te gusta Kohaku? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Titan se quedo un momento en silencio, poniendo una cara de embobado antes de comenzar a hablar.

—¿Recuerdas que cuando éramos niños siempre nos la pasábamos jugando?

—¿Y cómo olvidarlo? Kohaku era la más inquieta de todos nosotros —murmuró Chrome, medio quejoso medio divertido al recordar todos sus desastres.

—Exactamente. Pues una vez… una vez… —Un rubor cubrió su cara haciéndolo ponerse nervioso. Sacudió la cabeza buscando concentrarse—. ¿Recuerdas el jabalí?

Chrome asintió.

—Estábamos buscando mis piedras raras y entonces nos topamos con un jabalí que nos envistió, casi morimos ese día, pero logramos escapar —resumió Chrome dejando una vasija y comenzando a preparar otra.

—Si, bueno. Kinro y Ginro se treparon a los árboles y te jalaron con ellos, pero la rama del árbol en el que me quise subir se quebró y acabe sentado frente al jabalí, y como yo no pude subir a los árboles como ustedes obviamente me convertí en el objetivo del animal, sin mencionar que ya estaba cansado y herido por todo lo que habíamos jugado.

—¿De verdad pasó eso? —Chrome parecía sorprendido, tanto que había dejado de revolver el acónito—. No lo recuerdo…

—Si, pasó… y quien me salvó fue Kohaku. Ella saltó sobre el jabalí y lo noqueo de unos cuantos golpes, y yo… yo me solté a llorar… —admitió avergonzado, pero entonces su rostro se ilumino—. Fue en ese momento que me enamore de Kohaku, cuando ella me vio, solo me sonrió diciéndome que ya todo estaba bien, y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla para calmarme… —Su cara volvió a ponerse roja—. ¡No puedo esperar a volver a besarla otra vez en nuestra boda!

Chrome se quedó unos momentos en silencio antes de sonreír ligeramente.

—Supongo que incluso la gorila puede ser linda.

—¡No le digas gorila! —le reprendió Titan a lo que Chrome comenzó a reír—. ¡Ella es hermosa, fuerte, y astuta! Será una gran esposa, y en todo caso… un-una gran ma-madre… —comenzó a tartamudear.

Chrome hizo una mueca. No estaba listo para imaginarse a la gorila siendo madre ni mucho menos con mini gorilas.

Suika escuchaba todo atentamente, y abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar pasos acercase desde detrás, era Ganen quien se lamentaba, y cargaba con él con montones de madera.

Entonces se dio la vuelta para regresar, ya casi era la hora del almuerzo. ¡Debía darle el informe de su misión a Senku!

Seguramente estaría muy feliz cuando le contara todo.

Senku no estaba feliz ni un milímetro cuando Suika terminó de contarle todo lo que había visto.

—¡… después dijo que no podía esperar a besarla en su boda! —terminó Suika mirando emocionada a Senku.

—¿Eso dijo? —Senku apretó los puños al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

¿Por qué mierdas no lo sorprendía? Ahora Chrome estaba usando sus ideas para ayudar al idiota de Titan, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, una parte de él se arrepentía de haberle enseñado a hacer todo aquello, el atónico para los dardos, y el arma en sí… ugh. No debía pensar así, todos merecían aprender, y ahora solo le quedaba apresurarse para que el imbécil enamorado no se le adelantara.

Y aun así…

Apretó los labios.

—¡Si!

—¿Eso fue todo?

—Bueno, Ganen también estaba quejándose del trabajo duró…

—Ya. —Senku hizo una mueca al imaginarse aquello, ya tenía suficiente con las quejas de todos los aldeanos todos los días—. Gracias, Suika.

— ¿Suika puede ayudar en algo más? —preguntó inocentemente la niña.

Y Senku tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no decir nada inapropiado frente a ella. Abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces escuchó apenas audiblemente una risa y entrecerró los ojos.

Eran los chismosos de Gen y Ryusui, estaba diez billones por ciento seguro.

—No Suika, gracias… ve a almorzar —dijo y se dirigió a la salida junto con la niña.

No quería comer, el apetito se le había ido, pero sabía que debía comer o no rendiría para después, sin mencionar que todos lo iban a sermonear, y no estaba de puto humor para que nadie le dijera nada.

Le dijo a Suika que se adelantara a la aldea, pues él tenia que terminar de guardar todo lo que habían usado para cazar anteriormente, y aunque no había logrado cazar las liebres, por suerte había conseguido atrapar un venado nada más internarse en el bosque al dispararle solo de verlo, y por desgracia es lo único que había conseguido, por ahora, pero algo era mejor que nada, aunque definitivamente necesitaría las trampas para atrapar a las liebres.

—¿Qué pasa, Senku-chan? —La irritante voz de Gen lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Nada. ¿No irán a comer? —preguntó al girarse y ver a Gen y Ryusui sonriendo, los muy malditos.

Tendría que soportar que lo molestaran una vez más.

—Te estamos esperando, no queremos que te saltes la comida —le dijo Ryusui a lo que Senku rodó los ojos—. Entonces pensamos en esperarte y hacer algo de platica como los buenos amigos que somos. Aunque parece que estás…

—¿Enojado? —Senku enarcó una ceja.

—Yo iba a decir celoso, pero sí, también estás molesto, ¿no es así? —Ryusui sonrió burlonamente, Senku se apuntó mentalmente que le cobraría más caro los productos que hiciera Yuzuriha después.

—¿Y por qué mierdas estaría celoso? —Senku lo miró ferozmente—. Solo estoy enojado por no haber logrado capturar una sola liebre, son muy rápidas, escurridizas y perspicaces. —Sonrió falsamente, terminando de guardar las sogas y revisar una de las armas que había hecho.

—Cierto, cierto. Aunque para eso usarás trampas, ¿no, Senku-chan?

—Oh, ¿harás trampas?

—Ya las hice, de hecho deje algunas cerca de las madrigueras que logré localizar, y también deje una más para algún venado —Gen y Ryusui abrieron mucho los ojos al escuchar aquello—. Así que mañana temprano volveremos a ver si atrapamos algo antes de ir a buscar los leones. —Sonrió complacido al ver el asombro en sus rostros, así que si los había sorprendido.

En la mañana justo después de que Suika se fuera, se había apresurado a hacer algunas cuantas trampas, aunque las precisó más al momento de colocarlas, aunque admitía que ver las mismas caras que tenían Gen y Ryusui ahora en Ginro y Kinro había sido muy gratificante.

De repente, su sonrisa desapareció. No debía perder el tiempo, no podía, tenía que apresurarse para ganarle al idiota enamorado ese.

—Buen trabajo, Senku-chan.

—Si, ¡sigue esforzándote así, Senku! —Ryusui le dio unas palmaditas que lo hicieron rodar los ojos.

—Todos se han esforzado.

—Si, hasta Suika con su misión, ¿no? Me pareció tierna la historia de Titan —Ryusui sonrió, triunfante al ver a Senku agriar la cara, pero rápidamente se recuperó y comenzó a hurgarse en el oído, indiferente.

Así que si los habían estado escuchando desde el principio.

—Eso es lo de menos, lo único que me importa ahora mismo es encontrar a los leones para apresurar el paso si tenemos éxito mañana con la captura de las liebres —dijo y entonces los miró entrecerrando los ojos—. Y es mejor que se vayan ahora a comer sino quieren que les dé más deberes con el barco. —Sonrió malignamente a lo que Ryusui y Gen comenzaron a murmurar que de repente les había entrado el apetito antes de irse de ahí.

Senku los observo alejarse, y entonces un recuerdo de él en ese mismo lugar con Kohaku apareció en su mente.

Ambos estaban tomando un descanso de haber trabajado en el barco, y Kohaku estaba comiendo con él, pues Francois los había regañado a ambos por haberse saltado la hora de la comida por seguir trabajando, así que eran los únicos ahí.

—Oye, Senku. —Senku levantó la mirada de su pan para mirarla enarcando una ceja—. Eh… es que me quede con la duda de las hortensias… ya sabes.

Senku casi se atraganta al escucharla.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, me preguntaba la explicación científica —aclaró y Senku abrió mucho los ojos.

Mierda.

Él tampoco estaba seguro de la explicación científica para lo que había ocurrido, pero tampoco iba a admitir eso. Suspiró y sonrió burlonamente antes de volver a mirarla.

—El color de las hortensias dependen de las propiedades del suelo, y por lo que entendí es muy raro que florezcan flores rosas, pero eso es porque en estos suelos hay altas cantidades de aluminio y es acido, por eso hay más flores violetas y azules —explicó y Kohaku asintió, a lo que Senku volvió a sonreír—. ¿Acaso creíste que tenemos un amor puro y verdadero y que nos casaríamos?

Kohaku enrojeció antes de reír.

—¡Ja! Claro que no, solo era curiosidad. —Le dio un mordisco a su pan y cuando vio que Senku se había terminado el suyo se giró para pasarle otro pero cuando se volvió a mirarlo para pasárselo se encontró cara a cara con él, tan cerca que se dieron un cabezazo. Fuerte.

—¡Auch! ¡Demonios, leona! —se quejó llevándose la mano a la frente.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó antes de mirar el chichón que se le había hecho, se veía realmente muy… gracioso. Soltó una risita haciendo que Senku la viera alzando una ceja.

—¿Te parece gracioso? —le preguntó divertido.

—Te ves gracioso —afirmó entre risas. Cuando su ataque de risa se calmó, se apartó una lagrimita y se acercó para verlo mejor—. No es tan malo, solo hay que decirle a Francois o Yuzuriha para que nos den una bandita y listo.

Senku vio como ella apartaba uno de los mechones que caían por su cara para examinar mejor su frente, pero entonces bajo la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos azules mirándolo. Estaban muy cerca de nuevo, demasiado cerca.

No sabía que estaba haciendo, pero de repente vio como Kohaku comenzaba a acercarse solo para detenerse a centímetros de su rostro.

—Ten. —Le paso otro de los deliciosos panes de Francois antes de apartarse.

Senku lo tomó, y continuaron comiendo antes de ir de regreso al trabajo.

Sonrió secamente ante el recuerdo, y entonces la historia que había relatado Suika apareció en su mente, haciéndolo apretar la mandíbula y rodar los ojos.

_Así que a él si lo besas, ¿eh?_

Pero bueno, ¿qué mierdas importaba eso ahora? Debía concentrarse en terminar con ese jueguito para centrar toda su atención en el barco.

Era lo único que le importaba.

Kohaku miró el atardecer a las afueras de la aldea antes de dar la última patada al árbol frente a ella y dejarse caer contra el suelo. Estaba agotada, y toda la situación en la que se encontraba tan de la nada no la ayudaba a relajarse.

Se recargo contra el árbol contrario al que había estado golpeando mirando lo astillado que lo había dejado, y después miro sus manos mallugadas. No es que le importará mucho pero le escocían ligeramente, esta vez se había pasado más de la cuenta con el entrenamiento, y aunque a ella le gustaba superar sus límites, también sabía que tan lejos debía llegar.

¿Por qué se había quedado hasta tan tarde entrenando? Porque no quería ver a nadie, además, era el segundo día oficial de la cacería, esperaba que en cualquier momento vinieran a preguntarle la ubicación de los osos, pero aunque vinieran, ¿realmente lo haría? ¿les diría dónde se encontraban? Estaban compitiendo por su mano, y Senku por motivos egoístas, definitivamente no le diría nada sino iba el mismo a preguntárselo en persona, dudaba que lo hiciera de todas formas.

Y aun así…

Miró en la dirección a la aldea y luego a donde debería estar la choza de Chrome con todos los avances científicos de Senku. Quería ir allá, ayudar, ser útil y estar ahí con… con todos.

Negó con la cabeza.

Debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea, pues tampoco había comido mucho más que algunas frutas, y justo a medio camino escuchó algo que la hizo levantar sus cuchillos preparándose para cualquier cosa, tal vez exageraba, pero casi nadie salía a los bosques a esas horas. Se relajo cuando vio a Titan con Chrome, caminando ambos juntos. Ambos se sorprendieron al verla, y ella frunció el ceño, extrañada.

Chrome le murmuró algo a Titan y rápidamente se marchó, dejándolos solos frente a frente.

—Hola, Kohaku. —Le sonrió enormemente.

—H-hola…

Él se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa estúpida por un momento, antes de carraspear y mirar nerviosamente a su alrededor y luego al cielo donde el sol finalmente se había perdido para dar paso a al brillo de las estrellas.

—Es una bella noche… ¿Te importaría dar un paseo conmigo?

Kohaku dudó, pero acabó llegando a la conclusión de que no tenía un verdadero motivo para rechazarlo. Con un suspiro, accedió a su petición.

Él la guió hasta el río y ambos comenzaron a pasear junto a la orilla, a varios pasos de distancia el uno del otro.

—Kohaku… quería disculparme. —Ella lo miró confundida—. Imaginó lo difícil que debe ser esta situación para ti… que alguien se interponga en nuestro camino después de que tú decidiste aceptarme como tu esposo debe ser muy incómodo. Pero no te preocupes. ¡Te aseguró que haré todo lo posible por vencer a Senku! —Kohaku apretó los labios y se mantuvo en silencio, haciendo que el chico se pusiera serio—. Y… ¿qué piensas tú de todo esto?

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué piensas realmente de casarte conmigo? —Cuando ella fue incapaz de responder y empezó a tartamudear, él sonrió comprensivamente—. Descuida, ya sé que no te gusto. Pero siempre podremos conocernos mejor luego de casarnos, ¡y te aseguró que te haré una esposa feliz! ¡Lo juró por mi honor!

Luego de decir eso volteó a verla con una sonrisa tan grande que Kohaku no pudo evitar corresponderle el gesto.

—Titan… Dime ¿por qué te gusto? Todos los chicos siempre me han temido y… ¿por qué nunca dijiste nada antes de… antes de esto? —O antes de Senku…

—Bueno, ya te lo dije cuando te propuse matrimonio frente a todos pero con gusto lo repetiré. ¡Siempre me has gustado! Pero últimamente fue que conquistaste por completo mi corazón… Has cambiado un poco y sé que eres el tipo de mujer que quiero. Incluso si te irás en el barco para ayudar a salvar la humanidad, estoy dispuesto a esperar por ti. Pero antes de eso quisiera que nos casemos. Quiero demostrarte que soy el mejor hombre para ti y quiero que seas mía. —Sonrió inmensamente.

Kohaku se estremeció, sonrojándose de inmediato, sin saber si sentirse halagada o abrumada por los sentimientos de su amigo de la infancia… y sin saber por qué a pesar de tenerlo declarándole su amor ella seguía pensando en Senku.

Senku, quién nunca le diría ese tipo de cosas. Nunca querría decirle cosas bonitas como esas ni demostrarle que él era el mejor hombre para ella pero…

Una pequeña parte de ella seguía insistiendo en que tal vez algún día Senku tendría el tiempo necesario luego de salvar a la humanidad y ellos podrían acercarse y…

Por más que lo pensará, no podía imaginar un futuro con Titan tan claramente como lo que imaginaba cuando tenía sus bobas fantasías de que tal vez algún día Senku la miraría como a algo más que una amiga.

Pero ¿por qué demonios estaba pensando en eso? Era algo que nunca sucedería por muchos diversos motivos.

Y no era como que ella estuviera enamorada de Senku ni nada…

S-solo que él le parecía atractivo y digno de admiración y le gustaba estar a su lado y observarlo cuando se emocionaba por un proyecto científico y sentirse útil para él y el modo en el que su corazón brincaba en su pecho cuando le dirigía la mirada y…

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Titan llamar su nombre con confusión.

De inmediato se sintió culpable. Él era un buen chico y sabía que sería un buen esposo… aunque no pudiera imaginarse a su lado.

Tenía que dejar de pensar tanto en Senku… porque incluso aunque ahora estuviera compitiendo por su mano, dudaba que él estuviera pensando en ella.

—Gracias, yo… sé que serías un buen esposo. Y si nos casáramos intentaría ser una buena esposa. —A pesar de lo incómoda que la ponía el solo pensarlo.

Titan sonrió enormemente y tomó sus manos.

—Kohaku, haré todo lo posible para que Senku nos deje ser felices en paz. Tú dime dónde puedo encontrar los osos y yo lo derrotaré.

Ella, una vez más, dudó.

Le había dicho a Senku que no se metería pero… Bueno, la verdad es que si él hubiera venido a pedirle información probablemente se la habría dado, pero no lo hizo así que no tenía porqué sentirse culpable.

Le dio la información de la ubicación general donde era más probable que encontrara osos y él de inmediato comenzó a celebrar su evidente victoria, gritando que con eso y los dardos de Chrome él ganaría.

—¿Chrome? ¿Chrome te está ayudando? —No podía creerlo.

—Eh… sí, bueno… Ya sabes, somos amigos de la infancia y él entiende mi motivación y eso… —Rió nerviosamente.

Kohaku se cruzó de brazos y adoptó un gesto pensativo.

De repente… de verdad parecía que Titan tenía posibilidades de ganar…

Y casi se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle dado la información para cazar a los osos…

Negó con la cabeza y sonrió un poco forzadamente.

—Ya veo. Aún así, Senku es un rival difícil… suele ganar siempre que se propone algo… —Elevó sus ojos al cielo, pensando en lo increíble que era verlo enfrascarse en un objetivo y superarse cada vez más y más.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso, Kohaku. —La voz de Titan la sacó de sus pensamientos una vez más. De hecho, casi había olvidado que seguía allí—. Tengo un plan para vencerlo, así que no debes dudar. Esa boda será nuestra. —Tomó sus manos más firmemente entre las suyas por un momento antes de apartarse y dar media vuelta—. ¡Bueno, ya me voy! ¡Esperó verte mañana!

Kohaku lo observó marcharse con una mueca, preguntándose si debería darle la información de la ubicación de los osos también a Senku para que sea justo…

Pero no. Sacudió la cabeza y apretó los puños.

Senku pudo haber venido a preguntarle y ella le habría dicho. Pero no lo hizo, así que ella no tenía porqué decirle nada.

No es como que quisiera que Senku gane… Claro que no.

¿O sí?

No… ¡No! O bueno…

Agh, se estaba volviendo loca.

¿Realmente darle la información estuvo bien? De hecho… ¿ayudar a Titan era lo que realmente quería?

¿Qué era lo que realmente quería?...

Perdida como estaba en su debate interno, no notó a Ukyo escuchando todo a varios árboles de distancia.

Titan se estaba preparando bien y tenía buenos aliados y posiblemente un buen plan, pero el arquero seguía siendo leal a Senku, aunque a veces no estaba del todo contento con sus acciones, pero solo fue cosa de dudar unos minutos antes de decidirse a cumplir su papel de informante. Y rápidamente corrió para darle la nueva información que había descubierto.

Ganará Titan o ganará Senku, al final todo dependería de Kohaku.

**Continuará...**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D

Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que actualice este fic xP

Lamento la tardanza pero como ya muchos sabrán me quedé sin computadora QnQ

De hecho...

Si notaron un estilo de escritura diferente es porque este capítulo está en un 80 % escrito por mi beta owo

Ella empezó a escribirlo guiada por mis instrucciones hace unos meses pero tuvimos algunos problemas y me olvidé de pedirle que me entregara lo que escribió cuando conseguí una computadora prestada xP Finalmente lo recordé, gracias a un review bien hermoso de JustNita y yo termine la ultima parte de este cap, ella lo corrigió al igual que los otros dos caps y ambas esperamos de todo corazón que esto les haya gustado!

2 x 1 tendrá uno o dos capítulos más! Espero no tardar mucho en traerselos nwn

Iba a subir esto ayer pero se me cortó la maldita luz Q-Q Senku me pega su mala suerte ToT

Los amo con todo el kokoro~ Ojalá que esto les haya gustado~

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
